


Ficaday Day 12 Avidya and Coestar

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 12 Avidya and Coestar

Shippy.

Avidya yawned, sitting up in his bed on Mindcrack, swiping a hand across the sky as he connected with Coestar. The familiar crackle of a connected call greeted him. “Are you busy, Coestar?” he said, voice soft from sleep.

He heard Coestar take a sharp breath before letting it out quietly. “Oh, a bit. I just found some diamonds. Did you want to watch as I lovingly stroke them?” Coestar said with a laugh. Avidya chuckled, swinging out of bed and standing up. 

It was easy to roll out of bed and go when your bedclothes were the same as your strolling around town clothes, Avidya thought to himself. 

“So did you find anything other than the diamonds? Any monsters down there?” Avidya asked as he pulled up the map, following the path Coestar had left for him. He could almost feel Coestar shake his head as he answered.

“No sir. Pretty quiet cave down here,” Coestar said, voice crackling with static from being underground. Avidya's lips quirked at the use of the word sir. He hadn't even noticed it at first, Coestar had used it so easily when they first got on the server. But he seemed to be slipping it into the conversation so much more readily now.

He wondered if Coestar knew exactly what he was doing, using that word. He could be blunt and just ask Coestar...or he could have a little fun with Coestar first.

Coming around the corner, he saw Coestar, back towards him as he was busy mining a small pocket of redstone. Turning off the phone Avidya smiled, hands in the pockets of his robes.

“Hey Coestar,” Avidya said.

“Hey sir,” Coestar said, focused on mining, not turning around.

Shrugging, Avidya decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Kneel,” he said, voice calm, slight hint of edge in his voice.

His breath caught in the back on his throat as Coestar hit the floor nearly instantly.

Coestar craned his head around to look at Avidya, smirking slightly. 

“I was wondering when you'd figure it out.”


End file.
